


Sœurs d’Âmes, Frères d'Armes

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 13/14 year old having a tough time, AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Set after Copycat, reversal, some sexism discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In another time. In another place. In different circumstances.Chat Noir wants to have a talk with Ladybug about a Copycat Akuma and the reason for his akumatisation.





	Sœurs d’Âmes, Frères d'Armes

On the rooftop of a warehouse converted into an artist’s den, a polka-dotted red figure awaited. The girl was massaging her arms, even if she was not shivering. Her twin black ponytails decorated with red ribbons were softly waving from the evening wind.

There was a stomping noise of feet hitting the ground and she turned. The other figure approaching was dressed head to toe in a tight black suit, of the same material as the suit the girl was wearing. In addition, the boy sported two fake cat ears clipped on his unruly blond hair, and a belt which trailed behind him like a feline tail would, seemingly moving at his will.

His frowning face was covered with a black domino mask, just as the girl was similarly wearing a black-spotted red one. His completely green eyes had slit pupils, which were currently locked on the human blue eyes of the girl before him.

“…So,” he said after a while, crossing his arms on his chest.

“So,” the girl said back, in a somewhat more neutral tone.

Silence fell on the roof again, until the blond boy dressed as a cat sighed and passed a hand through his hair.

“Look, Ladybug… I’m not mad at you. I just need to understand-”

“Not mad, huh?” The girl raised an eyebrow. “Funny. I expected you would be, kitten.” She looked away. “You’re not the kind of person who enjoy underhanded tactics and lies.”

“Okay, let’s go back to that last part,” the cat-boy said with a sigh, massaging the bridge of his nose. “Can you fill me in on what happened exactly for this ‘Théo’ guy to decide he would replace me? Because through all this, I feel like I’ve missed an episode.”

“If you’d been here at the ceremony this morning, you’d know,” Ladybug answered somberly.

“So you’ve told me, and I’m really sorry I couldn’t make it, like I’ve said to Théo.” The boy raised his hands toward the girl. “It’s just that I’ve been trying to figure out _why_ my presence would have done any good with that guy, because he’s clearly more your fan than mine. As is, I really can’t figure out what triggered his akumatization… or what would trigger such a weird attitude out of _you_ , of all people!” His shoulders sagged and he looked at Ladybug pleadingly. “What’s gotten into you, little beetle?”

A shiver went through the girl this time, followed by a humorless laugh. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

“Sorry, Chat Noir. I guess it’s on me, too. I just…” She scrunched her nose. “I just never expected this to get to me like that.”

“… What did-”

“He hit on me.”

She said it in one breath, like a curse. Chat Noir’s eyes widened in surprise, then filled with compassion when Ladybug had another shiver and massaged one of her arms.

“Ladybug…”

“It’s just… I don’t know.” She shrugged. “Normally, I can just shrug it off. I’m used to this, believe it or not. I know people get like that with famous and cute personalities. I’m used to what people think of me. It’s just…”

Chat Noir stepped toward the red-clad girl quietly. She kept her eyes on the ground as she spoke.

“It’s just… I’m not used to older guys… _taller_ guys… getting at me so up close and personal thinking of… _that_. And… he didn’t back off when I declined either. Multiple times.” She squinted. “No one around seemed to notice and… and I didn’t want to make a scene. It would just have looked bad. Just like last time. For the both of us. So… I lied. I told him you and I were an item.”

Chat Noir stopped, eyes locked on the girl in front of him, who was looking at the ground.

“I’m sorry,” She mumbled before falling silent again.

Chat Noir waited a few more seconds before spreading his arms and taking another step. Ladybug practically threw herself into his embrace, hugging him tightly.

“Ladybug…”

“I’m sorry I lied! I panicked!” she babbled, hissing, gripping the boy’s back. “I know you hate lies, and I did and I’m sorry I just wish you were there-”

Chat Noir shushed her softly and massaged her back.

“Listen. I’m not mad. You did what you could, you hear? Those kinds of guys don’t give up until you give them a big reason to. I’m sorry I wasn’t there-”

“I’m sorry you had to go through _this_!” she hissed. “You shouldn’t have to feel guilty over missing this stupid inauguration ceremony! I should have been stronger than that! Man…” She giggled. “Wh-why am I even shaking…”

“You were defensive. And for good reasons.”

“No, it was no good reasons! I have _super-powers_ , for Pete’s sake! I shouldn’t have gotten scared of that one guy! H-he wasn’t even threatening! Only… in my face all the time!”

“It was the circumstances,” Chat Noir told her. “Like you said. He was a ‘nice guy’ and you didn’t want to cause a scene by being overtly mean to him. Saying you already had a boyfriend is probably the best alibi you could have given him in a public setting to make him stop.”

“But I shouldn’t have had to lie like that! I don’t want you to be my alibi, kitten! I wanted him to _listen_ when I said ‘no’ the first time!” She groaned against Chat Noir’s chest. “Why are guys so intent on not listening?”

Chat Noir looked up, humming.

“A lot of guys just don’t pay attention, I guess.”

Ladybug snorted.

“Oh, believe me, they’re _way_ more self-aware than you give them credit for.”

“… Okay. I believe you.” He looked down at the girl gripping his chest and put a hand on her head, softly going through her black hair. “This makes those that do listen all the more precious, though, don’t you think?”

The girl’s cheeks turned scarlet and she buried herself even deeper. This brought a laugh out of the cat-boy. They waited like this for a while until the girl sighed.

“Sorry for using you as a kitty pillow, Chat Noir. I’m abusing your kindness.”

“We're partners, Ladybug,” Chat Noir stated. “Through and through. Don’t even think I’ll let you down if I can do something to support you. Ever.”

Ladybug snorted. She slowly pulled away, just enough to look up to Chat Noir and flick the golden bell around his neck.

“Are you pawsitive about this, kitty-boo?”

Chat Noir rolled his eyes.

“Don’t push your luck, little beetle,” he quipped back with affection.

Ladybug laughed

\--

The cat-boy opened the hatch from the bakery's balcony and swiftly let himself down on the soft pink bed under it. Sprawled on the sheets, he muttered something and a green light washed over him, leaving in his place a black-haired girl with twin ponytails, sporting pink jeans and a black vest. A small floating green-spotted black bug came out of her earrings with a swirl. The creature gave the tired girl a soft look.

“Are you okay, Marinette?” it asked in a feminine voice.

“… Yeah, I’m okay, Tikki.” The girl took her pillow and curled into a ball around it. “I just need to think about a few things.”

“About Ladybug?” Tikki asked, landing on the girl’s hair and petting it.

“I just… I guess I always knew I was lucky, in a way,” Marinette said, her eyes gazing at the wall. “I mean, our situation is definitely weird, but… I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I've always felt like people were taking me more seriously as Chat Noir. I sort of figured it was because superheroes are just taken more seriously than kids, but…” She played with one of the pillow’s corners absentmindedly. “But I had a feeling there was a bit more to that too.”

“… Does this upset you that women seem to be taken less seriously than men in human society?”

“I guess? I mean, I’m not sure,” She confessed. “It does and it doesn’t… I don’t really know if I make sense, but… I’ve never felt like this was the _worst_ , or anything. I’m not even sure I had really… well, ‘noticed’ isn’t the term. I noticed, it’s just… it just never registered to me as anything terrible, if that makes sense.” She frowned. “Having to work harder to be listened to is annoying. Annoying, but not terrible. Just… part of everyday life.”

“Hmm.”

“I just…” She sighed and spread on her back again, still clutching the pillow. “I guess I’m just sad that Ladybug had to go through this. I’m mad. But I’m not mad at Théo personally. Only… at the way things are, if that makes sense.”

“That’s extremely mature of you, Marinette.”

“Is it? I don’t know.” She rubbed her face on the pillow. “I think Ladybug needed more support than I could give her… _him_. And… I don’t know. Telling him to just bear it because he looks like a girl is wrong. But part of me feels this way too. And that’s just… _awful._ ” She looked up to the windowed hatch, staring at the sky. “He always makes sure to listen to me when I complain about having to be a guy, even when he jokes around.”

“You did give him support, though.” Tikki flew on her cheek and gently rubbed against it. “He knows you’re here for him just as he’s here for you. I’m sure your words meant a lot to him today.”

Marinette smiled and gently cooped the flying being.

“Thanks, Tikki.” She sat up, leaving the pillow behind. “I guess it’s okay to not have a right answer ready every time.” She clenched her fists with a resolute grin. So long as we can count on each other, we’ll figure it out!”

“Exactly!”

The girl proceeded to climb down the stairs of her mezzanine and seat in front of her desk, followed by her small bug companion. She started working on a new hat project.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise 'hero form swap'! ... This went in a more serious direction than I expected it to. Huh.
> 
> In this universe, the Black Cat and Ladybug's Miraculouses have been misused when combined, resulting in a disruption of their transformation magic. Due of this, Tikki transforms her holder into Chat Noir and Plagg transforms them into Ladybug. Their hero forms are each dependent on the other holders, so they look the same as in the show. They also both lose the ability to transform if one of them renounces their Miraculous.
> 
> Here's [Marinette](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/309344909398376458/454327057481072646/heroswap00000.jpg)'s sketches. [Adrien](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/309344909398376458/454327066066812948/heroswap00001.jpg) just decides to own the cutesy magical girl factor because he's that much of a weeb.
> 
> Also known as the AU where Chadrien is the steamiest ship, Ladynette is the 'sin' one, and Marichat and Ladrien only exists in the fantasies of blind Parisians. The two, of course, still have no idea who each other is. In french, I picture Marinette nicknames him 'petit scarabée' as a reference to the french version of the Kung Fu series, and Adrien calls her 'grosminet' as a reference to the Tweety and Silvester cartoon.


End file.
